Brigrim tout mouillé
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Petite fic sur deux mots : Brigrim et Douche. Attention à vos petits yeux, c'est un smut (un peu doux certes mais un smut quand même) Vous pouvez participer au concept avec #IDJay, bonne lecture.


Hey ici Jay,

Ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'on s'est pas vus. J'ai pas beaucoup écris ces derniers temps et je pense vous écrire un message pour vous dire comment ça va se passer pour mes futures fics. Mais pour l'instant je vous présente la première #IDJay. Le concept est simple (référence référence) chaque semaine je publie une fiction que vous me proposez, il suffit de me donner un mot et un nom de ship (je les maîtrise pas tous mais je ferais de mon mieux) et je vous écris ça. Bien sur tagger ça avec le #IDJay.

Voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est une Brigrim donc basée sur les youtubers SuperBrioche666 et Rosgrim. S'ils veulent sa suppression, je comprend et le ferrai.

Cette IDJay est proposé par Eniwe et les termes sont : Brigrim – Douche.

Cette fiction est un smut donc attention à vos yeux car il y a le tant aimé #LeSexePutain.

* * *

#IDJay 1 - Brigrim

« Allez, Bye tout le monde. » furent les mots prononcés par Rosgrim et le live finit. A peine avait il éteint tous ses programmes que Brioche apparut soudainement dans sa chambre, un sourire au visage. Il s'approcha rapidement de Grim, prit de sa main son menton et colla ses lèvres aux siennes tendrement. Cette façon particulière de l'embrasser, Rosgrim la connaissait bien. En fait il comprenait parfaitement les faits et gestes de son colocataire, il savait donc que Brioche était en manque. Il voulait absolument son Rosgrim là tout de suite. Brioche le tira de sa chaise par le col de son t-shirt tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il le tira a travers l'appartement jusqu'à la salle de bain, en effet Rosgrim avait mentionné de prendre un douche ce matin là mais il ne l'avait pas imaginé dans ces conditions. Cependant il semblait ravie, ses mains le trahissaient , elles s'accrochaient aux hanches de Bri. Arrivés dans la douche, Brioche était collé contre le carrelage mural froid. Avec son amant, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent longuement.

Rosgrim tira soudainement le levier qui fit jaillir de l'eau au dessus d'eux. Brioche poussa un petit cri de surprise mais il s'habitua à l'eau encore tiède. Le liquide ruisselait sur le vêtement et leur peau. La vision de Grim était digne d'un de ses plus grand fantasme. Il avait devant lui le corps de Brioche apparent à travers son t-shirt blanc mouillé. Brioche avait remarqué l'effet qu'il avait sur son amant et lui lança alors un sourire absolument adorable. Grim ne pu lui résister.

En effet un bosse s'était formé dans le pantalon de celui-ci. Bri y lança un rapide coup d'œil puis il plongea son regard dans celui de Grim. Il mit sa main derrière la nuque de ce dernier et l'attira lentement près lui et ainsi déposer des baisers sur son coup mouillé par l'eau. De son autre main, il ouvrit avec délicatesse la fermeture du pantalon de son petit ami et toucha du bout de ses doigts la bosse dure qui y était dissimulée. Il esquissa a nouveau un sourire et dit :

« Toi et moi on est pareil mon Grim. »

Il prit alors une des mains de Grim et le fit caresser son entre jambes. A son tour, il déboutonna son jean et sortit de son entrave son membre mouillé de façon naturelle. Grim le suivit dans ses gestes et rapprocha le sien contre lui. Ils commencèrent alors à se caresser mutuellement. Leur respiration se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. Cette sensation si douce qui enflammaient leur partie basses étaient si agréable, si intense. Brioche lâchait des gémissements de plaisirs, Grim lui lançait un regard amoureux et même si l'eau était fraîche, Brioche se sentait fondre. Ces mouvements verticale lui procurait tant de plaisir.

Grim prit l'initiative de l'embrasser à travers les gouttes d'eau qui leur tombaient dessus. Brioche rougit et sortit d'une petite voix :

« Grim...je veux ...encore plus. »

« Tout de suite mon amour. » Renchérit Rosgrim avec un sourire.

Celui-ci retira alors son t-shirt et demanda à celui qui se tenait devant lui d'en faire autant. Évidement Brioche s'exécuta. Le temps d'enlever son haut, Grim avait eut le temps d'attraper un préservatif dans un panier sur le lavabo prévu à cet effet. Brioche était, à chaque fois, touché du fait que Grim y pensait. C'était important pour lui, il regarda Grim ouvrir le paquet et mettre le bout de latex lubrifié sur son organe encore dur. Brioche quand a lui retira son pantalon et son caleçon, il passa son visage sous l'eau pour essayer de contrôler cette excitation si forte qui le prenait. Il gémit le prénom de son partenaire, l'attrapa par le bras et le colla contre lui, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que sa patience avait atteint sa limite. Grim prit alors les bras de Brioche et les passa autour de son cou, ensuite, il souleva une de ses jambes par le bras et plaça son organe juste en dessous de l'ouverture de Brioche.

« Je vais y aller doucement mon Bri. » Dit Grim d'une voix douce.

Brioche acquiesça et il sentit un douce chaleur entrer avec un peu de mal en lui. Il sentait l'organe de Grim le combler de tout son être. Il ne faisait même plus attention à l'eau qui qui lui tombait dessus, toute son attention était destinée à l'homme qui l'aimait. Ses mouvements de bassins étaient tellement bons, Brioche se mordait la lèvre inférieur tandis que Rosgrim l'embrassait dans le cou.

Il sentait ces va et vient le pénétrer avec tant de ardeur, encore, plus vite et plus fort mais pourtant si doux. Bri adorait cette partie de Rosgrim, cette façon qu'il avait de lui procurer du plaisir en étant si sur et si doux à la fois.

Soudain Rosgrim attrapa l'autre jambe de Bri, il le soulevait. C'était différent, plus profond et plus violent. Brioche sentait un explosion de plaisir dans tout son être même si celui-ci était mélangé à un peu de douleur, il aimait ça. Il criait, il hurlait le prénom de Rosgrim.

« Ah..ah … Grim ! Grim ...je t'aime Grim... ! »

Pour seule réponse, Brioche eut droit à un baiser langoureux et plus que mouillé ainsi qu'au grossissement du membre de son amant en lui. Les mouvements qui s'accéléraient , les cris de Bri étaient étouffés par les baisers de Grim, l'eau continuait de tomber.

Et ce fut à ce moment là.

Brioche brûlait, il explosait de l'intérieur. Et Grim le comblait. Ils partageait alors un immense orgasme absolument mouillé. Un merveilleux mélange de chaud/froid incroyable. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant un instant, puis, alors que Grim était toujours en Bri, ils s'embrassèrent, oui encore une fois, un de ces fameux baiser absolument délicieux qui durait longtemps.

Après ce baiser post-orgasme, Rosgrim reposa son amoureux à terre, celui-ci ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, alors ils s'agenouillèrent sur le sol et Grim dit simplement, mais avec tout l'amour du monde :

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon Brioche. »

* * *

Voilà vous venez de lire la première IDJay. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

Vous savez que vous pouvez me dire votre avis en review ou en tweet, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Aussi n'hésitez pas à participer, vos idées comptemnt, le pouvoir est entre vos mains.

FunFact : Brioche faisait un live et à parler de douche pendant que j'écrivais cette fic. Coïncidence je ne crois pas !

Voilà voilà, vivement la semaine prochaine,

Je vous fais des immenses câlins,

Amour sur vous

Jay


End file.
